Ken is Hungry
by ReallyaNip
Summary: Set late 1800's - Early 1900's. AU Ken comes walking into this populated place, falling to the whims of his stomach. In his luck, a very yummy Red head gives him bread. It's like "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie", but instead, Ken also wants to help the him.


Salutes Promise to finish this fan fic I'm starting and I don't own a thing. The story is set around the 1900 early 1900's, late 1800's. 3 So Enjoy! Oh, and on their looks, Ken has teal eyes, but Youji has brown hair.

My story started out when I was walking down the street, tired beyond belief. My steps dragged each more time til my stomach spotted something that fancied it. Running up to the window, I smashed against it, looking inside. Fooooood. It was a bakery.

Now, I haven't had food for a few days. Sucks, I know. Well, I haven't. Plus, I'm broke. See, here's the deal. My dad died awhile ago and my mother just recently died. Now, I never met my grandparents, but they have to be out there, right? When I asked around, my lead was to this populated town. I wasn't known for an overflow of smarts, so of course I forgot money.

I guess people need money when they go on trips.

My tummy grumbled, startling me. It was so LOUD! Suspiciously, I looked around if anyone had heard it.

Shiitake Mushrooms.

I froze right where I was when piercing violent eyes locked with mine. Piercing is right. I was stuck to the spot. Riveted to the floor. Holy crap. Was anyone supposed to have those color eyes? I admit, my eyes are teal because of my father being American, but he- he had VIOLET! That seemed so unnatural, but taking in his hair, that made him seem like something not of this world.

He was so.. PRETTY! I've never seen ANYONE like this before.

I'm staring, aren't I? That's not polite. I guess I shouldn't be doing that, but I just can't HELP it. If you saw anyone like this, you'd be staring too.

_Grumble._ Ergh.. If it wasn't for my tummy, I would have spent all day staring. Wrapping my arms around it, I looked back into the store and sighed. Beating my tummy with a fist, I cried out angrily at it, "It's not my fault! I just don't have money!"

Lucky for me, I didn't notice the red head coming up from behind me. I might have bolted. I get nervous around pretty people. Plus, his eyes. No one should have eyes like that. There's mesmerizing. It's like if I get any closer, I'll be stuck. Well, not really stuck, but you know.

You know, thinking about it, I'm REALLY hungry.

Not just REALLY hungry, but bona fide starvation! So hungry that things were getting sort of all fuzzy. Fuzzy like a kitty. Kitties are nice. They have cat food. Yum.

HEY! I'm not crazy, but when you're desperate, kitty food looks delicious. I was about ready to pass out. Hey, someone might take pity and feed me, but the pity thing came in fast. That red haired man held out a portion of bread to me.

Scarfing down that piece, I looked up to him gratefully. "Thanks! I felt like a million little bugs were going to eat me alive if I didn't eat anything. You're a life saver."

No response.

"So.. Uhm.. Thanks again."

He just turned away, all cold-like. That's totally not fair. How do you save someone from starvation and just leave them there? I don't know HOW someone could do that! I chased after him and lo and behold, I ended up to this gigantic town house. Suddenly, he spun on his heel, glaring at me (Which was freakin' scary).

"Why are you here?"

"Well, you fed me and uhm.." I kicked the ground with my foot, looking sheepish.

"You're asking for more?"

"No!" Well, sort of. I said no just to sound nice. "I wanted to thank-you and offer my help so I can pay you back!" Now that was a reason I clung to.

He scoffed, walking inside, soon slamming the door, but he wasn't fast enough. I had managed to squeeze my body in, but not the whole way out, effectively getting trapped between the door and the frame. I could hear this wheezing sound escape from my mouth. "I'd-" Wheeze, "Like to help-" Wheeze, "You."

He looked startled, just a tad, to see a body smashed in his door way, but he didn't refuse me this time. He pushed the door open and pulled me in before shutting it. Pulled as in the equivalent to being thrown in.

"If you want to help, what can you do?" His voice was deep and very nice. I liked to listen to it. Though, right now, I could hear that he was doubting every moment.

"I don't know! I just want to help you!" Sure, I was pouting now. I really don't have much of a skill in this populated place. I was a farm boy. Ah! "I can farm!"

"..There isn't a farm here." Though, I'm sure he did and just wasn't telling me. I bet he wanted to get rid of me.

"I can break horses into being ridable." That's valuable! Everyone has horses- there's so many I saw in this place carrying carriages. I bet he has them.

"My horses are fine."

Darn it. "I don't know what I can do, but I won't leave til I can pay you back!" There.

"Forget I did anything and leave then."

"NO!"

"Leave."

"I WON'T LEAVE!" I stomped my foot, huffing. "I won't leave, because I have to pay you back and you WILL let me, because that's what I got to do, and because I have to do it, you will let me!" That was one long sentence and too many becauses in it.

"Get out!"

I sat down and crossed my arms, shaking my head.

Maybe God was looking down on me, but he gave this tiny sigh and just left me in the hall. Well, score one for me. I just argued against a stranger that fed me and disobeyed them while insisting to help them. That's grateful.

Well, I might as well take a look around the place after all. You know, since he left me here an' all. There's walls, ceilings, nicely furnished. Do you think he gave up on me? Oh! Soft rug. I couldn't help but get down on my knees and pat the rug like it was a puppy.

I was all exciting to be touching something soft that I hadn't heard the foot steps that had walked back into the hall. Heck, I didn't notice them til I was looking at them, only a hand's width away from my knees. Tentatively, I looked up and what did I see? I saw some lazy looking artist. Albeit, he was pretty. He had wavy, brown hair and emerald green eyes. Oh, I couldn't forget the smirk that was across his lips.

"So, what do we have here?"

I just stared at him.

"Are you lost?"

I shook my head.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm mute."

That seemed to startle him. I don't understand why though. "You're _-mute-_?"

"..I'm not mute!"

"Kitten, you just said you were."

"Well, I meant I wasn't!"

"But you said so."

That made me mad. I huffed and puffed and nearly blew his house down. "I didn't mean it! I just forgot a word! Word mess-ups!"

..I think his grin got bigger.

That tall guy crouched down to my eye level. "Really? I think you might be mute after all. You're talking- it's a sure sign."

"I'm not mute!" I sulked on the floor and flailed my arms a little. "Stop picking on me! That's not nice!"

Hearing all the racket, I guess that drew out the red head. "Kudou! What ARE you doing?"

"Well, I found this lost little ki-"

"I'm NOT little!"

"-Kitten here on the floor. I decided to ask if he was okay."

Ran gave a disapproving glare. Somehow, that look told me that he either didn't like what this guy termed as 'Kudou' was saying or he just flat out didn't believe him. Well, I'm not so sure myself that I would believe him myself. Though, he does seem like a nice guy.

"Oh, and Ranny-"

"Don't call me that." I guess this guy has some irking traits that he likes to tease.

"I decided that I want him to be my model. Will that do?"

"I don't care what you do with him."

I was left to sulk. "You don't care!?"

"No."

"But you just saved me from starvation and being trampled! Heck, you saved me from having my picture taken as a dead person, when I'm really not, and my soul would have been sucked away from those picture taking things!" I gave an exaggerated sniff. "You saved me and now you said you don't care?!"

This red head, given the name 'Ran', just looked at me blandly.

"I'mmm just going to take him now. By the way kid, my name is Youji. You won't forget it." He just plucked me right off the ground and began ushering me off to another room. I was left to look back and sulk towards 'Ran'. Geez, felt weird to say his name other than the red haired guy. "So, what's your name?"

Longggg pause.

"Kid, what's your name?"

"Oh! It's Ken Hidaka."


End file.
